Main Rumah Rumahan
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Karena kedua orang tuanya harus pergi malam itu, Kushina maupun Minato harus menitipkan Naruto di rumah Hinata./"Gomenne, Naruto. Hari ini kami terpaksa menitipkanmu di rumah Mizuki-basan,"/"Tapi, Tousan sama Kaasan benar-benar akan menitipkan aku di rumah Hinata kan? Kalau di tempat lain aku tidak mau lho."/"Jadi kita main apa sekarang Naruto-kun!"/ For NaruHina Fluffy Day #5# XD


**Main Rumah Rumahan~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fluff #maybe#**

**Pair : ChibiNaru x ChibiHina :D **

**Warning : Typo, super OOC, dan teman-temannya yang lain**

**For NHFD #5#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"_Gomenne_, Naruto. Hari ini kami terpaksa menitipkanmu di rumah Mizuki_-basan_~" seorang wanita cantik berambut merah tengah, menatap wajah polos putranya yang kini tengah asyik menyantap makan malamnya. Naruto Uzumaki~

Naruto, yang mendengar perkataan _Kaasannya_ langsung saja menoleh dan menatap wajah kedua orang tuanya. "Memangnya _Tousan _dan _Kaasan _mau kemana? Aku kok tidak boleh ikut?" sepasang manik Saphire itu membundar dan mengkerut sekilas, seolah-olah tidak senang mendengarnya.

Kushina maupun Minato berpandangan sebentar sampai akhirnya kedua pasangan suami istri itu menghela napas pendek, "Sebenarnya hari ini kami ingin menghadiri acara teman _Tousanmu_, _Kaasan_ takut acaranya menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama. Nanti kalau Naru mengantuk dan tiba-tiba ingin pulang kan kasihan _Tousanmu_." Jelas wanita merah itu pelan, seraya beranjakn dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Naruto.

"Ugh, tapi _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ pasti pulang kan?" Naruto mengerang saat _Kaasannya _membersihkan sisa makanan di pipinya dengan lembut,

"_Ha'i,_ nanti kami pasti menjemputmu pulang kok~" ujar Minato, tersenyum pada putra tampannya itu.

"..." pemuda kecil itu terdiam sesaat, menggigit sendok di tangannya pelan, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama di sana ya, _Tousan, Kaasan_~" ujar Naruto, membuat Kushina dan Minato senang melihat Naruto tidak merengek ataupun menangis seperti biasanya. Tapi begitu mendengar lanjutan kata dari putra mereka..

"Tapi, _Tousan_ sama _Kaasan_ benar-benar akan menitipkan aku di rumah Hinata kan? Kalau di tempat lain aku tidak mau lho."

"..." keduanya terdiam.

Oh, jadi itu alasannya menyetujui permintaan mereka dengan cepat. Dasar~

"Iya, sayang~" Kushina dan Minato _sweatdrop _sesaat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO**

Dan di sinilah Naruto, tangan mungilnya berpegangan pada _Kaasan_ dan _Tousannya._ Menunggu pintu di depan mereka terbuka. Kedua orang tuanya pun sudah berpakaian rapi, yang satu cantik dan yang satunya tampan, serasi sekali.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian,

**Krek,** pintu berwarna coklat itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang tersenyum lembut pada ketiganya di sana.

"Kalian sudah datang~" sapa Mizuki Hyuga senang.

Kushina terlihat mengeluarkan senyum lima jari kebanggaannya, "_Gomenne_, Mizuki. Kami jadi menitipkan Naruto di sini," ujarnya cepat, menangkupkan kedua tangannya sekilas.

Wanita indigo itu hanya menggeleng pelan, "Kau ini, tidak apa-apa, kok. Hinata pasti senang melihat Naruto kemari~"

"Baiklah kalau begitu," perlahan Kushina mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Naruto di barengi Minato, keduanya mengelus puncak kepala pemuda kecil tampan itu.

"Jangan nakal-nakal ya, awas kalau bandel nanti _Kaasan_ tidak akan memberikan ramen untukmu seminggu." Wanita merah itu mengerling jahil pada Naruto, membuat putranya mengembung pipi kesal sampai akhirnya mengangguk paham.

Sedangkan Minato, tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto. "Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto." Ia mencium pelan pipi putranya. Kushina juga, sampai akhirnya kedua pasangan itu bangkit dan perlahan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah keluarga Hyuga. Tak lupa Minato yang masih setia melambaikan tangannya, seolah-olah tidak ingin terpisah lama dari putranya itu.

"Ingat, jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto!" serunya terus.

"Sayang kita hanya mau ke pergi ke kota sebelah saja kok~" desah Kushina, menarik tangan suaminya dan berjalan memasuki mobil mereka.

"Hah, baik, baik~"

"..." tak lama berselang, suara deru mobil pun terdengar. Perlahan menjauh, sampai akhirnya tak terdengar lagi.

**[...]**

"Nah, ayo masuk, Hinata sudah menunggumu di ruang tamu~" ajak Mizuki, di jawab anggukan semangat Naruto.

"Iya!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoO**

Derap langkah Naruto pun terdengar, pemuda kecil itu berlari tak sabaran menghampiri Hinata di ruang tamu. Dan begitu menangkap bayangan gadis kecil berambut indigo yang tengah bermain dengan bonekanya itu, tanpa aba-aba lagi,

"Hinata!" Naruto berteriak memanggil Hinata, dan tak lupa menerjang gadis itu cepat. Sehingga Hinata yang belum siap hanya terkejut saat mendapati seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hu..Huaa! Naruto-kun! Kau mengagetkanku~" gadis kecil itu masih dalam keadaan kaget, menatap Naruto yang perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, cengiran rubah pun terlihat jelas.

"Hehehe, kejutan! Hari ini aku akan di sini sampai malam lho!" ujar Naruto seraya mengangkat tangannya dan melebarkannya ke samping.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan sahabatnya, langsung saja mengerjap tak percaya, "Benarkah? Jadi nanti kita bisa main bersama sepuasnya?!" serunya pelan.

Sebuah jempol teracung di hadapan Hinata, "Ya!"

Dan tak sampai beberapa detik, Hinata sudah bangkit dari posisinya, mengambil boneka yang tadi sempat ia mainkan, dan segera mengajak Naruto berlompat-lompatan bersama.

"Kyahaha!"

Yah, Mizuki yang melihat tingkah kedua anak kecil itu mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyumannya, Ia berjalan menuju dapur hendak membuatkan Hinata dan Naruto minuman dan cemilan, keduanya pasti lelah bermain nantinya.

"Hah, _Anata,_ jangan mengganggu mereka bermain ya~" ucap Mizuki saat berjalan ke dapur, mendapati suaminya tengah asyik membaca koran sambil sesekali menyesap _cappucinonya_. Hyuga Hiashi.

"Hn," hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih setengah antusias, Hinata dengan pandangan matanya yang tak lepas dari pemuda kecil di hadapannya, "Jadi kita main apa sekarang Naruto-kun?!" tanya gadis itu cepat.

Sedangkan Naruto mencoba memikirkan permainan yang cocok di lakukan di dalam rumah, mana mungkin kan mereka bermain lempar bola, atau lari-larian, ini kan sudah malam.

"Um...main apa ya?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Hinata pun ikut berpikir, sampai maniknya tak sengaja melihat beberapa boneka yang tergeletak di sampingnya, sebuah ide terpintas di otak mungilnya. Senyuman lebar pun langsung terlihat,

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita main rumah-rumahan, pasti seru!" ujar Hinata, seraya menarik semua bonekanya ke dalam pelukan.

Naruto yang mendengar Ide Hinata mengangguk setuju, "Ide bagus!"

Tangan mungil gadis indigo itu saling beradu, mengeluarkan suara tepukan yang pelan, "Nah, berarti sekarang yang jadi ibunya itu aku, _Mr. Bunny, Mr. Mickey, dan Miss Emely_, jadi anaknya, lalu-" sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya,

"Aku jadi ayahnya!" seru Naruto, seraya berdiri bangga (?)

"Oke, Naruto-kun jadi ayahnya!"

Cengiran lima jari langsung terlihat di wajah Naruto, pemuda kecil itu bersemangat sekali, "Yosh! Aku sering lihat bagaimana reaksi-reaksi yang _Kaasan_ berikan saat _Tousan_ pulang dari kerja, jadi sekarang kita lakukan yang sama, oke!" serunya polos.

"Ya!"

Dan kedua anak kecil itu mulai bermain, dengan riangnya, dengan polosnya, sampai-sampai mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Mizuki dan Hiashi saat melihat kedua anak kecil polos itu nanti.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kepulan uap hangat dari cangkir di hadapannya membuat Mizuki tersenyum kecil, teh hangat sudah ia buat, kue yang tadi pagi sempat di buat juga sudah siap, sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan hanya membawakannya pada Naruto dan Hinata,

"Kyahaha Naruto-kun lucu!" suara teriakan Hinata bahkan sampai terdengar, membuat Hiashi yang tengah asyik-asyiknya membaca koran sedikit terganggu.

"_Anata_, aku ke ruang tamu dulu. Ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi~" ucap Mizuki seraya melenggang pergi dari sana tanpa menunggu jawaban dari laki-laki _Stoic_ di sana.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

Dan begitu Mizuki menginjakkan kakinya di ruang tamu, bagai gerak _slowmotion_. Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya, hampir saja ia terpekik kaget.

"Naruto-kun, sedang a-" dan perkataannya seketika terhenti saat melihat,

"Hah, aku lelah~" desahan pelan terdengar dari Naruto, pemuda kecil itu entah kenapa memperagakan diri tengah melonggarkan ikat dasinya padahal tidak ada, mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya sekilas, berjalan mendekati Hinata, dan berkata, "_Tadaima!_"

Masih tidak mengerti, Mizuki memilih diam di tempatnya, melihat sikap Hinata dan Naruto selanjutnya.

Hinata yang tadi terlihat menyuapi makanan bohongannya pada boneka-boneka di sana, tersenyum lebar, dan perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dengan membawa piring plastik berisikan makanan palsu bersamanya.

Dan tepat saat gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto, "_Okaeri,_ Naru-"

**Bruk, **Ia terjatuh. "Kya!" piring berisikan makanan palsu itu jatuh berhamburan, hampir Mizuki terpekik panik. Untung saja ada karpet yang lembut menyambut tubuh putrinya, jadi tidak begitu sakit. Hinata, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, segera mengadahkan wajahnya, mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit memerah, dan dengan polosnya ia berkata,

"Yah, Jatuh, tunggu sebentar Naruto-kun, aku ambilkan lagi!" gadis kecil itu berlari menuju bonekanya lagi, dan mengambil makanannya lagi.

"Ini Naruto-kun," ujarnya cepat, menyodorkan makanan pada Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengusap kikuk hidungnya, "Ahaha, _Arigatou_ Hinata, kau memang istri terbaik!" serunya kencang.

"Ehehe, Naruto-kun juga suamiku yang terbaik!"

"..."

Dan itu sukses membuat suara _'klik'_ di pikiran Mizuki,

"Oh, sedang main rumah-rumahan rupanya~" gumamnya pelan. Kadang-kadang otaknya bisa lemot juga~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mizuki dengan nampan berisikan minuman serta makanan di tangannya segera menghampiri kedua anak kecil yang kini sudah duduk manis di depan sana.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan, _Kaasan _boleh ikut tidak?" ujar wanita itu seraya ikut duduk di karpet.

Kedua anak kecil itu saling pandangan sejenak, sampai akhirnya mengangguk kecil, "Um, boleh, boleh, _Kaasan_ jadi ibu mertua Naruto-kun, ya!" seru Hinata.

Mizuki terkikik geli saat mendengar perkataan putrinya, sejak kapan dia tahu tentang yang namanya _'mertua'. _Hah, ada-ada saja~

Tapi tidak mau menambah masalah, ia hanya bisa mengangguk paham. "Baiklah~"

Seraya terkikik geli, "Nah, sekarang waktunya makan malam!" seru Hinata kecil.

"Oke, daripada kalian makan-makanan bohongan, lebih baik cicipi kue _Kaasan_ saja ya~" ujar Mizuki sambil menyodorkan makanan pada keduanya, tangannya mengambil kue bolu yang sudah di potong itu, dan hendak memberikannya pada Naruto, saat-

"Ck, ck, ck, _Kaasan_, pekerjaan itu biar Hinata saja yang lakukan," tangan mungil Hinata kini sudah menghentikan gerakan Mizuki, gadis itu perlahan mengambil bolu di tangannya dan,

"Ini, untuk Naruto-kun~" memberikannya pada Naruto. Dengusan geli kembali terdengar dari bibir wanita indigo di sana. Putrinya memang menggemaskan~

"Nah, ini untuk _Kaasan_~" Hinata segera memberikan kue pada _Kaasannya,_

"_Arigatou_~"

"Terus yang ini untukku," sepiring kue bolu kini sudah ada di hadapannya, dan saat Hinata hendak menyantap kue itu. Mizuki sempat melirik ke arah Naruto, pemuda kecil itu tampak menimang-nimang bolu di piringnya, seolah-olah tidak ada niat untuk makan.

"Naruto-kun, kamu tidak makan? Kue_ Basan_ tidak enak ya?" tanya Mizuki, mengeluarkan nada sedih, di buat-buat tentunya.

Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya menggeleng cepat, "Bukan _Basan_, hanya saja Naru sudah kenyang~" desahnya seraya menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

Tertawa geli wanita indigo itu mengusap lembut rambut anak kecil pirang itu, "Coba saja makan sedikit~"

"Tapi-" perkataan Naruto seketika terhenti saat,

"Naruto-kun, tidak boleh begitu._ Kaasan_ sudah susah payah membuat kue untuk kita, jadi makanlah." perkataan kecil Hinata membuat Mizuki semakin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, dan memilih menonton drama putra-putri di depannya ini seraya mencicipi kuenya.

"..."

Dan Naruto seolah masih menolak, "Hee, Hinata~"

"Huh, kalau Naruto-kun tidak mau makan kuenya, nanti malam tidur di luar saja, sama anjing kita!"

Mizuki yang hampir menelan kuenya langsung saja tersedak, "Uhuk, Uhuk, Uhuk!" batuk wanita itu kecil, menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan. Apa dia salah dengar tadi?! Dari mana putrinya bisa berkata seperti itu?!

Sedangkan Naruto yang membeku mendengar perkataan Hinata, terdiam sesaat, sampai akhirnya..

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi Hinata suapin dong~" Ucap Uzumaki kecil itu tiba-tiba, membuka mulutnya perlahan dan mendekatkan bibirnya tepat ke arah Hinata.

"..."

Dan Hinata dengan senyum polosnya malah mengangguk kencang, menyendokkan kue bolu miliknya dan menyuapinya pada Naruto. "Oh, tentu saja Naruto-kun, ayo aahh~"

Mizuki hampir tersedak lagi, mendengar suara polos putrinya membuatnya jantungan. Reflek ia menepuk keningnya keras. _'Tenangkan hatimu, mereka hanya main-main, hanya main-main saja~' batinnya menenangkan diri._

Melihat betapa polosnya sikap Naruto dan Hinata, membuat Mizuki was-was, Ia sedikit takut kalau-kalau suaminya melihat permainan keduanya. Laki-laki itu kan _protective_ sekali pada Hinata, siapa saja yang mendekati putrinya secara berlebihan pasti dengan cepat di pisahkan.

"Untung saja Hiashi sedang ada di dapur~" desahnya lega, tepat saat maniknya melirik ke arah pintu, dan seketika itu matanya kembali membulat lebar.

"Oh, sepertinya menyenangkan sekali." Suara bariton yang perlahan menusuk telinganya membuat Ia sedikit bergidik.

'_Gawat!'_

Ternyata suaminya itu sudah berdiri manis di depan pintu, alangkah baiknya _Kami-sama_~

Setengah gugup ia berbicara pada Hiashi saat laki-laki itu perlahan mendekat. "_A..anata_, ingat tadi aku bilang apa?"

"Hn,"

"_Anata,_ mereka hanya bermain saja kok~" jelasnya sekali lagi.

"Hn," Hiashi masih berpegang teguh pada tampang _stoicnya_. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah asyik bermain.

Hinata yang melihat kedatangan _Tousannya_ pun langsung mengadahkan wajah, "Ah, _Tousan_!" serunya senang.

Laki-laki itu mendudukan dirinya, menepuk puncak kepala Hinata pelan, "Kalian sedang bermain apa?" tanyanya cepat.

Naruto dan Hinata kompak menjawab, "Rumah-rumahan!"

"Naruto-kun jadi ayahnya, aku jadi ibunya, bonekaku jadi anaknya, dan _Kaasan_ jadi ibu mertuanya!" jelas gadis kecil indigo itu.

"Oh~"

Mizuki berusaha memberikan suaminya penjelasan, berharap laki-laki itu tidak mengganggu kedua anak kecil di sana, Ia tidak mau melihat Hinata dan Naruto menangis malam-malam seperti ini gara-gara tingkah _protektive_ suaminya.

"_A..ano, anata_, jangan mengganggu mereka ya~" bujuk wanita itu cepat.

Seolah tidak peduli, "Seru ya?" tanya Hiashi kembali.

"Iya!" jawab keduanya kompak.

"_Anata,_"

"_Tousan_ boleh ikut tidak?"

Oke, perkataan Mizuki seketika terhenti. Tadi suaminya ini bilang apa? Ikut main?

"..."

'Sepertinya tidak apa-apa~' batinnya lega,

"Boleh _Tousan_, pasti tambah seru! _Tousan_ mau jadi siapa?" ujar Hinata semangat.

Mizuki tersenyum pelan melihatnya, 'Syukurlah, Hiashi tidak over seperti biasa-'

"Kalau begitu _Tousan_ jadi ayah mertua yang jahat boleh kan?"

"..."

"..."

Otak Mizuki berhenti berputar, seakan masih shock dengan perkataan suaminya. "Ayah Mertua jahat..." gumamnya tanpa sadar. Bayangan saat Hiashi yang berusaha keras menjauhkah Hinata dari Naruto, bertingkah sebagai ayah mertua yang jahat, dan akhirnya membuat kedua anak kecil itu menangis pun terpintas di pikirannya

"..."

Oke, dia cabut kembali ucapannya tadi. Sifat suaminya ini benar-benar belum berubah! Wanita indigo itu segera berdiri, menjewer telinga Hiashi gemas dan kesal karena dari tadi tidak di hiraukan. Membuat laki-laki _stoic_ itu meringis sakit.

"_Anata_! Sudah kubilang mereka hanya main-main saja! Jangan berlebihan, Ayo, lebih baik kita diam di dapur saja!" seru Mizuki, seraya menarik tubuh serta telinga suaminya, dan berjalan jauh meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"O..Oi, Mizuki! Jangan menarik telingaku!" Meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto yang masih terbengong-bengong melihat sikap mereka.

"..."

"..."

Kedua anak kecil itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya mengangguk bersamaan.

"_Kaasan_ cocok sekali jadi Ibu mertua jahat, Ya Naruto-kun~" ucap Hinata pelan.

Sedangkan Naruto mengangguk setuju, "Seram~"

Yah, siapa yang tahu ternyata wanita lembut seperti Mizuki bisa jadi calon mertua yang jahat juga~

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Oke, sekali lagi Mushi pingin teriak, Gyaaa! Fic gaje Mushi bertebaran di mana-mana! Nggak sengaja nonton film Shinchan dan pas lihat Nene ngajak teman-temannya main rumah-rumahan, idenya langsung nongol, Kyahaha XD

Fic ini Mushi buat sekali lagi buat ngerayain NHFD #5# Yeeii XD Happy NHFD #5# :D

* * *

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
